


En önskan om att få dö

by Selenelin



Series: Maedhros [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Death Wish, Pain, Thangorodrim
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenelin/pseuds/Selenelin
Summary: Efter att ha förlorat mot Morgoth tas Maedhros tillfånga. Morgoth lovar att släppa honom fri om alverna ger upp sitt krig mot honom. Alverna i sin tur, litar inte på att Morgoth kommer att hålla sitt ord och svarar därför inte på hans meddelande. Morgoth kedjar då fast Maedhros på Thangorodrim.Så här kan jag föreställa mig hur Maedhros led.Title: A wish to dieAfter losing against Morgoth, Maedhros is taken prisoner. Morgoth promises to set him free if the elves surrender their war against him. The elves in turn, does not trust Morgoth to keep his words and therefore do not reply his message. Morgoth then chain Maedhros upon Thangorodrim.This is how I imagine Maedhros suffering.





	En önskan om att få dö

Ge upp.  
  
Dö.  
  
Hans kropp dunsar mot klippväggen igen. Hur många gånger han har svingats runt och åt sidan för att sedan landa mot klippväggen igen vet han inte längre. Det han däremot vet är att för varje gång det händer så skrapas hans hud upp mer och mer. Bit för bit. Huden hinner aldrig läka för den skrapas hela tiden upp och den brännande känslan blir stundtals för påtaglig. Panikkänslorna bubblar upp och han försöker desperat ignorera den brännande, smärtsamma känslan.  
  
Han vill ge upp och dö.  
  
Den fria handen stryker han över bröstet och försöker andas djupt, försöker glömma känslan. Det har fungerat hittills och är den enda flyktvägen. Han är fast här och ingen kommer någonsin komma till hans hjälp. Han klandrar dem inte. De andra, hans mannar, borde aldrig ens försöka. Det vore dumdristigt att utsätta sig för de onda krafter som finns här.  
  
Den arm som bär hela hans tyngd har för länge sen tappat känseln.  
I början hade smärtan varit outhärdlig. Det enda som fanns var den skarpt skärande, vitt ilande smärtan. Med tiden hade smärtan klingat av, tillsammans med resten av armen när inget blod längre fanns kvar och inget nytt orkade pumpas upp i den. Axeln var det enda som fortfarande gjorde honom påmind om de fasansfulla smärtor han skulle komma att känna om armen någonsin kom att få falla ner i normal position igen.  
Av denna anledning, ännu större skäl till att aldrig låta det hända.  
  
Den fria handen orkar inte cirkulera över bröstet längre och faller ner till sidan. Långsamt försvinner medvetandet igen och han nickar till, försöker hålla huvudet uppe men misslyckas. Sömnen är vad han uppskattar mest. Samtidigt som han kämpar emot den för att det gör så ont i halsen att hänga nedåt med huvudet.  
  
Han vill ge upp och... dö…  
Tårarna bränner i ögonen och han flämtar till. Snälla kan det inte bli ett slut på detta!  
  
Han ger ifrån sig ett skärande skrik av smärta och desperation. Skriket klipps av utav att han inte orkar ta i. Men han vill skrika mer. Det som kommer ut är väsande ljud som till slut bara blir djupa hulkar. Han vet att han inte kommer att få sin önskan uppfylld. Eden han har svurit kommer inte att innebära en sådan här enkel utväg. Nej, hans död kommer inte riktigt än, det vore för enkelt.  
  
Maedhros, äldste son till Fëanor, har aldrig blivit behandlad väl av eden innan så varför skulle den släppa honom fri nu?  
  
Nej, döden kommer inte än.


End file.
